


A Christmas with the Mor4

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Complete, M/M, celebration, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas and the New Year with Sebastian, Severin, Jim, and Richard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nightmare of Jim Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I decided to write for Christmas. Happy Holidays everyone!

"For the last time, no. We're not celebrating Christmas," Jim told his sniper firmly.

"Ah, come on. Didn't you ever celebrate it as a kid? Don't you remember how exciting it was to get up at the crack of dawn and see what Santa brought you?" Sebastian insisted.

"First, 'Santa' isn't real. I figured that out when I was four years old. And second, we're working on Christmas. So we won't be exchanging gifts or anything of the sort," Jim replied. "Now get back to work, Moran.  You still have to Thompson job to finish and it needs to be completed immediately."

Sebastian sighed, but didn't argue, leaving his boss and lover's office. Jim allowed him to give gifts for birthdays, but never for Christmas. There hadn't been a single office Christmas party since Jim had started his Empire and he wouldn't even allow decorations or a "Merry Christmas" between employees. As far as he was concerned, Christmas may as well not exist. And no amount of arguing or complaining from Sebastian, or any other employee, would change that. 

But Sebastian refused to accept that. He was planning the entire time he was working. When he finished his work, he went out and got a tiny fake tree and plenty of decorations, decorating the entire flat before Jim came home. "Hey, kitten," he greeted when Jim walked through the door.

Jim glanced around the flat, eyes narrowing. "What the hell is this?" he spat. "I told you we aren't celebrating Christmas."

"It's not Christmas. It's just a little sprucing up," Sebastian argued, sitting up a bit from his place on the sofa. "I just went out and got some decorations so the flat wouldn't look so dull. You were complaining that we needed a change anyway. What's there to complain about?"

"I was talking about sex, not turning our flat into a Christmas shop. Take it down," Jim ordered, toeing off his shoes and hanging his coat on the coat tree. "I'll be in my study, if you need anything. I expect these decorations to be gone by the time I come back out."

Sebastian sighed, just reclining in his seat again. Hours passed and he just occupied his time working out and reading Catcher in the Rye again. He showered and went to bed, Jim slinking in half an hour later. They slept through the night together. But Sebastian was woken by a sharp shout of "Moran!" He sighed, getting up and heading for the sitting room. "What?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I told you to get rid of all of this. What the hell is it still doing cluttering my flat?!" Jim snapped.

"Our flat, first off. And second, I don't want to. It looks nice. And it's not like I'm making us go sing Christmas carols. Although if we did, Richard's already invited us to join him and Severin," Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, come on, Jim. I was kidding! Don't look at me like that."

Jim glared at him. "Sebastian Augustus Moran, get rid of these bloody decorations and that ridiculous tree or I swear I will castrate you and carry your fucking bollocks around on a stick!" he snapped.

"I'll take them down January 2nd," the blonde replied calmly. He knew the angry Irishman better than anyone. Underneath those cold brown eyes and opalescent skin, Jim really wouldn't hurt Sebastian. Well, not like that anyway. He did occasionally punish the tan, muscular sniper in various ways. Already, Sebastian had been chained up, beaten, starved, and carved with Jim's initials. And those were the tame ones. Jim had more cruel punishments than even the soldiers in the POW camps Sebastian had been in. But he was willing to risk it this time, knowing where Jim's boundaries were. He wouldn't push too far. Taking them down so early after Christmas was just enough of a compromise. 

"Fine," Jim finally grumbled. "But we are not exchanging gifts or singing carols or anything of the sort. And if I see a sprig of mistletoe anywhere in this flat, I will shove it down your throat," he warned. "I will, however, allow you to make gingerbread and treats." Despite his hard, cold interior, Jim loved sweets and any sort of treat. He had tins of frosting stashed away just for when he had a day off, which was rare. 

Sebastian grinned and nodded. "Absolutely, sir," he answered. "No mistletoe or carols. And I won't make you wear antlers or a Santa hat or anything. And I swear I won't try to dress you like an elf."

Jim just rolled his eyes and went to their bedroom.


	2. End of Christmas and Into the New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but we're nearing the end!

Over the next few weeks, Sebastian and Jim kept going about their daily routines without a single mention of Christmas or celebrating or anything like that. Jim refused to acknowledge it and Sebastian wouldn't push too far. He made sweets for his partner occasionally to keep him a bit more cheerful about the holiday celebration, though they never mentioned it. Jim just munched on some gingerbread while he did paperwork. Sebastian just smiled as he glanced at the man and went about his work.

Christmas Eve came and there was still no mention of any sort of Christmas tradition. Sebastian did the jobs he was assigned, staying late at the office with Jim until the shorter, thinner man was ready to go home. They went straight to bed that night and fell asleep practically as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

The next morning, Sebastian made breakfast for them as usual, though Jim hardly ever ate much. When Jim came out of the bedroom, there wasn't a single present under the tree. The decorative lights were turned off and the flat seemed much quieter. 

The discussion over breakfast was purely about work that morning, not even thinking of holidays or presents. The day was normal for them. None of the employees dared to piss off the Boss by mentioning anything about Christmas. But there was something different that night. After finishing all of his work, Sebastian went out and picked up a gift that he'd ordered for Jim. The raven-haired man had no idea it was coming and Sebastian could hardly wait to give it to him. But it wouldn't be given on Christmas.

Christmas came and went and there were no carols or presents or jingle bells. Just a quiet night of cuddling and watching old films that Jim loved. Sebastian didn't complain though. He loved getting a chance to just hold his partner close and kiss him without a hint of anything expected in return. But the real surprise would come the next evening.

"We're inviting Severin and Richard over for New Year's Eve," Sebastian told Jim as he started cleaning up some of the decorations.

"No, we aren't. They're spending it alone at home," Jim replied.

"No, they aren't. I invited them already," Sebastian informed him. "It'll just be the four of us, I swear. No big party or anything. I know you're not big on that, Jimmy. I wouldn't do that. It's just us and them."

"You don't make decisions like that without asking me," Jim warned sternly, but nodded, clearly agreeing with it. To anyone else, it would've seemed like a no. But Sebastian knew it was really a reluctant yes. He smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll ask next year," he agreed continuing with taking down decorations.

Sebastian worked during the day, as did Jim. The Empire wouldn't run itself, after all. And New Year's was one of their busiest times of the year. They had plenty of work to do and it needed to be done quickly. By the time Sebastian convinced Jim to actually go home, it was half an hour to midnight. It took about 15 minutes just to get home. By the time they arrived, Severin and Richard were already inside.

"Hey, where've you two been?" Severin asked as they came in. 

"Working. Jim had to finish a job before we could go," Sebastian answered. 

"It's okay. We weren't too bored," Richard insisted. His voice was so innocent and sweet. But Sebastian could tell by the grin and glances between the couple that they had been snogging. He didn't comment though, just turning on the telly to watch a countdown to the New Year. "We're just in time. About ten minutes left," Sebastian commented. "We've got hats, champagne, and all that. Take whatever you want," he told them, setting out the champagne and festive supplies.

Everyone just talked and shared the occasional kiss with their partner throughout the night until the official countdown to the New Year began. The last ten seconds. Sebastian's heart was pounding as he prepared for Jim's gift. "Jim, there's something I need to tell you," he told his boss, standing in front of the man. He tried to keep his worry from showing as he faced the man he loved.


	3. Happy Beginnings for the New Year

Jim furrowed his brow as he turned to face his sniper. "What is it? Oh, hell. Don't tell me you've got some STD or something," he groaned. "

Sebastian chuckled a bit. "No, nothing like that," he assured his lover quietly, running his tongue along his chapped, dry lips. He cleared his throat, glancing around as their brothers watched. "James Moriarty, you are the most important man in my entire life. When you first found me, I was drunk and hopeless in a bar, ready to go get high again and hope this time I'd wake up to a better life. But you took a chance on me and you made me so much better. You helped me and you gave me a purpose. More than that. You gave me reason to live. And I never want to lose. So Jim, my precious, amazing kitten," he told the other, then got down on one knee and revealed a diamond ring in a black setting. "Will you marry me?"

"Happy New Year!" rang the telly as soon as Sebastian got the question out. Jim's eyes were wide as he saw the ring. "We said no gifts," he whispered, eyes on the ring. 

Sebastian chuckled. "It's not a Christmas gift. This is a different year entirely," he insisted softly.

"Yes," Jim responded, his voice barely audible. Sebastian grinned from ear to ear, placing the ring on Jim's finger gently and kissing him soundly, hugging the other close. "I love you," he murmured. "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, however long or short they may be."

Jim smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, Tiger. I'm not letting you go. 'Til death do us part. And you'd better believe that if you try leaving, I will make sure it ends with death," he warned teasingly. "But.....I didn't get you anything."

"I don't need anything more than that yes, my beautiful magpie," Sebastian told him. "Besides, it's not a Christmas gift. I did what I said. No Christmas presents. And the decorations are gone. This is just for us. Our own, private New Year's celebration." He held his fiance close and smiled.

Richard was tearing up, sniffling softly. "This is so sweet!" he squealed, hugging his brother close. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!" he scolded Sebastian. "That was perfect. Let me see the ring!" 

Jim smiled, holding out his hand for them to see the ring. Richard gasped, watching the diamond catching the light. "It's beautiful. Oh, you have to tell us when the wedding will be. We'll be there." He turned to Severin and swatted his chest. "Why don't you do something this romantic? It was perfect."

"Oi! I took you ballroom dancing last week. And you know I've got two left feet," Severin insisted and smiled. "Don't worry, bunny. I'll do something romantic before you know it. Just you wait." He smirked then and dipped Richard, kissing his lush lips soundly. "See? What did I tell you? Happy New Year, Richie bunny." Richard blushed deeply and quickly stood back up, clearing his throat a bit. 

"That was....um......" he stammered, then just sighed and kissed Severin's cheek lovingly with a smile. "I love you, lion."

The four Mors spent the night together, ringing in the New Year all together. No one that evening was quite as content as the four men were, all together and with their partners and family. While nothing could ever top the way they spent this New Year, the wedding was a close second. Jim insisted on planning every detail and was meticulous about it all, triple checking everything. When the day actually came, he was practically pulling his hair out over every little thing. But all of that changed when he saw Sebastian waiting at the end of the aisle for him. The ceremony was small and only consisted of them, the minister, and their siblings. The honeymoon, of course, was lavish, expensive, sex-filled, and resulted with Sebastian being tan and Jim returning with red skin all over. But Sebastian cared for him until it healed and enjoyed the fact that he was now, legally, Sebastian Moran-Moriarty. Of course, at work, they were still Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty. But together, to everyone who knew them personally, they were the Moran-Moriartys. And both men loved it. And that's the story of the best New Year's Jim and Sebastian ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. Happy holidays, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the little story :)


End file.
